All Together Now
by smutgasm
Summary: Sometimes living for hundreds of years with the same person can get a little monotonous, so the Cullen's switch it up. ORGY. PWP.


**All Together Now**

After being with one person for hundreds of years it sometimes gets necessary to switch things up once in a while, the Cullen's enjoyed the occasional partner switch and in the case of this night having an orgy. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett entered the master bedroom where their mouths dropped open at the sight of their sexy wives. The girls were wearing matching outfits of lacy demi bra, see through lace boy short panties, and five inch pumps. Bella's lingerie was in dark blue, Rosalie in cherry red, Alice in black, and Esme in a dark purple. The girls had their arms wrapped around each other's waists as they smiled seductively at the men.

"Come and get us boys," they chorused cocking their hips and licking their lips.

The men growled and in the blink of an eye everyone was in a different position though the bedroom as the men moved into action. Jasper had grabbed Esme and thrown her onto the couch, Esme was all woman with nice round hips and big double D-cup breasts Jasper kissed her deeply, quickly undoing the snap of her bra and throwing it behind him her huge tits bursting free. He kneaded the flesh of her breasts as they kissed, he nestled his hips into her warmth and they began to grind against one another. Esme ripped his t-shirt off and ran her hands along his skin and tracing the faint scars as they dry-humped and kissed deeply.

"Please fuck me cowboy," she moaned feeling his hard member press against her mound.

"As you wish darling," he said slowly before quickly ridding himself of his pants and ripping off her flimsy panties. He slowly pressed himself into her slickness and she gripped the fabric of the couch and arched her back as he filled her up to the brim with his huge cock. One of her legs went over his shoulder the he held by her ankle in his hand as he began to slam himself into her over and over. Her huge tits bounced tantalizingly as he fucked her hard and fast. She was moaning and cursing with pleasure as he rode her and pumped into her again and again.

Over by the bed Emmett was throat fucking Alice brutally. He had her short hair tangled in his hands as he slammed her head down onto his monster cock over and over. She was gagging and choking but one of her hands was rubbing her wet pussy through her panties as Emmett abused her mouth.

"That's right suck this huge cock you little slut," he groaned watching as spit and drool dripped down her chin and onto her perky B-cup breasts. His cock slipped down her throat and she moaned around him. Emmett growled and pulled her head off of him, watching drool trail from her lips to the head of his cock before he pulled her up to stand and leaned down to kiss her roughly. He palmed her naked breasts and pinched her caramel colored nipples before lifting her up and slamming her against the nearest wall. Still kissing sloppily, tongues intertwining, she wrapped her legs around his slim hips before he lined up his huge cock at her soaking wet entrance.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, little girl," he said before slamming his cock home deep inside her pussy. He was huge at least ten inches and as thick as a wrist and Alice almost blacked out with the sheer pleasure of his huge dick so deep inside of her. Emmett began to slam into her; he was so deep she swore she could feel him in her stomach as he pounded into her pussy over and over.

"You're so big!" Alice squealed as he fucked her, letting out high pitched mewls with ever thrust of his hips into her.

"and you're so tight baby, I love fucking your sweet little pussy," he groaned emphasizing his words with hard thrusts into her cunt as he gripped her hips and pulled her down onto him even harder and faster. Making her throw her head back in pleasure as her orgasm began to wash over her.

On the bed both Bella and Rose were being fucked from behind as they faced each other and kissed heatedly. The girls' tongues intertwined as they moaned into each other's mouths. Carlisle began to smack Bella's round jiggling ass as he slammed into her wet little pussy again and again.

"You love being fucked like a little whore don't you?" he said lowly, feeling her gush at his dirty words.

"Fuck yes! I love how you fuck me," she screamed as he reached around to pinch her clit.

Edward grabbed Rosalie's long blonde waves at the root and pulled her head back tightly, Rose moaned as her back arched allowing him to slip his cock even deeper into her velvet pussy. She was panting and keening softly as he slammed into her. The room was filled with moans, grunts, and the slapping sound of flesh. Bella came around Carlisle's huge dick as her body seized with pleasure, he pulled out of her and smacked her ass as she crawled off the bed and over to where Esme had her freshly cum pussy spread open wide, juices glistening. Bella kneeled on the floor in front of Esme and spread her legs before leaning in and licking her pussy.

"Oh Bella, fuck yeah eat my pussy," Esme moaned as Bella sucked on her clit and thrust two slim fingers into her sopping wet cunt. Bella felt someone grab her hips behind her and a cock nudging at her entrance, without stopping licking at Esme's folds she wiggled her ass back against the cock and someone began to push into her. She moaned into Esme's heat when she felt that it was Emmett's huge cock. Emmett gripped her huge ass as he slammed himself into her sensitive pussy. Esme tangled her hands into Bella's dark hair and pushed the girl further into her folds, arching her back and thrusting her hips into Bella's talented mouth.

Over on the nearby chair Carlisle had his hands gripping Rosalie's waist as she bounced on his cock. He sunk into her over and over as she rode him eagerly, her d-cup tits bouncing in his face deliciously as she rotated her hips over his cock.

"Ride me you dirty whore," he said grabbing her ass and using it to pull her on top of him faster and harder.

"OH fuck yeah! I'm gonna cum…" she screamed as he reached down to pinch her clit and her pussy clenched around him as she fell over the edge.

On the bed Edward was slamming his cock into Alice' tight little pussy as she writhed underneath him, her hands clutching the sheets as he pounded his cock into her again and again. He moved so that his hands were on either side of her head, his hips moving at a blur as he slammed into her hard and fast. Jasper came up behind Edward and began to press his cock into Edward's tight asshole. Edward groaned as he continued to fuck Alice as Jasper began to fuck him. Jasper began to spear his cock into Edward's tight ass, hitting Edwards prostate on ever thrust. When Edward leaned down to suck on Alice' neck Alice began to cum around his cock, the feeling of her clenching around him and Jaspers cock inside him made Edward's eyes roll back in his head as he spilled his cum into Alice's pussy. She crawled out from under him as he dropped onto all fours as Jasper continued to slam into him. Jasper gripped Edwards hips and pounded into his ass, reaching around Edwards front to grab his re-hardening cock and stroking it as he fucked his ass.

Emmett made Bella cum just as Esme came, gushing all over Bella's fingers and mouth. Emmett grabbed Esme and slid behind her on the couch, spooning her from the back so that his cock slipped up into her pussy.

"Oh fuck Emmett I love your huge cock," Esme screamed as he began to slam the monster dick into her. Emmett reached around to rub her clit as the other hand gripped and kneaded her huge tits.

"Fuck yes," Emmett groaned as he slammed into her roughly, squeezing her tits. He began to suck and lick her neck as they fucked on the couch.

Jasper gave a few more thrusts into Edward and began to cum into the man's ass.

Carlisle and Rosalie had moved to the floor, she was riding him roughly grabbing her tits as she bounced on his cock, sinking down onto him again and again. Bella went over and sat on his face, facing Rosalie. The two girls began to kiss and play with each other's tits as Rose bounced on Carlisle's cock as Bella grinded her pussy against his face.

Edward came up and got behind Rose, sinking his cock into her tight asshole as she was still riding Carlisle.

"You love having two cocks in you don't you whore!" he groaned biting at the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he and Carlisle pounded into her tight holes.

"Fuck yes! Fill me up with your fat cocks," she screamed as her eyes rolled back in her head. Bella was smothering Carlisle's face with her pussy, he was pumping four fingers into her pussy and she sucked and licked her hard clit. Bella shuddered as her orgasm washed over her and her cum spilled onto Carlisle's fingers and mouth and he licked it up greedily.

Emmett was still fucking Esme spooning from behind and Jasper was throat fucking her at the same time. Alice was watching the entire scene from the bed while burying her fingers into her own pussy over and over. Soon Esme came and Emmett spilled his cum in her pussy while Jasper shot his down her throat. Carlisle and Edward shot their cum up Rosalie's holes as she came with a loud scream. They all got onto the bed and began to kiss and stroke whoever they came into contact with.

Soon Carlisle and Alice were kissing heatedly and he pulled her on top of him to ride him, her hips moving over him as she bounced and grinded on his huge cock. Rose was sucking Emmett's cock as she got fucked from behind by Jasper. Bella was sitting on Esme's face as Esme got pounded by Edward.

Carlisle slammed up into Alice with a loud groan as she began to rub her own clit, mewling and squealing in pleasure.

Emmett had Rose by the hair and was slamming his cock into her mouth as she moaned from Jasper's cock fucking her pussy. Jasper gripped her ass roughly before he began to smack her round ass until it was red and tender.

Bella was pinching and pulling on Esme's nipples as she grinded her folds down on Esme's mouth as Edward grabbed Esme's ankles and spread her wide open so he could slam into her pussy.

Alice began to cum with a loud high pitched scream her eyes rolling back in her head and her pussy began to milk Carlisle's cum from his cock and they collapsed together.

Emmett shot his load down Rose's throat as she swallowed ever drop, he pulled out and watched with satisfied eyes as she licked her lips and screamed as he orgasm hit her roughly. Jasper groaned as he thrusted into her and came filling her pussy with his cum.

Bella came when Esme bit her clit and her wetness flooded Esme's mouth. Esme licked Bella clean hungrily as Edward fucked her roughly. When he reached down and rubbed tight circles on her clit she came with a loud moan her toes curling and pussy tightening around Edwards cock causing him to spill his load into her willing pussy. The family fell into a heap on the bed, falling asleep in a tangle of limbs as they were all fully satisfied.


End file.
